An Encounter with Slender
by Trisell Chronos
Summary: A quick fan-fic horror thing I made about a fan-character I based on the slender man. Don't worry, I didn't go all recolor-clone on the character. The similarities are appearance and clothing, but aside from that, that's about it. As usual, I have more info if you'd like to find out more about this very Slender thing


(A quick info about what identities are. Identities are shapeshifting mobians, composed of chaos energy and special non-metal nanites. If you want to know more I have a guide I can send you that I will publish soon)

Not one, but two identities, one a male offspring-identity, and the other a female offspring –identity, sat together in what was meant to become a romantic evening, at 6:34 P.M. They were on Mobius-Zone-221, driving to the Mercian Lake.

The boy, Jep, was sixteen, and spending his birthday week with his girlfriend. This was always a special day for Identities, because on their sixteenth birthday they enter their evolutionary-state of which they can unlock all of their natural abilities such as morphing and chaos energy.

Jep was a normal teenager, aside from being an identity (that is to say he loves fighting movies, girls, cars, and food, but was also very good at talking, and friendly), and spent his days with his identity mother and mobian father in a country very close to Mercia that resembled America and England. He went to a normal high school, and was forced to hide his true heritage by taking his two-form (A two-form is a secondary attire an Identity can have if they wish to seem more normal than usual. Example: Rin is hooded with jeans, black fur, no nose, no ears, and blue or red eyes. Her two-form is to look almost exactly like Rynk, only without blue stripes, and taller height.) on more than his normal form. His two-form was a pale-blue fox, with white hands, and yellow eyes. He wore green, blue, or pretty much anything else. His normal form was a blue identity with white hands, and no clothing mainly, though seeing how Identities can choose not to have certain body parts it was not a problem.

The girl, Leah, was fifteen, and only had a week until it was her birthday. She was a bit shy at times, but dependable and enjoyed climbing most of the time. She went to the same school as Jep, which was where they met. Her only parent were both Offspring-Identities, and were very cautious about leaving her unwatched or guarded. She ignored this of course, and did her best to enjoy whatever she could. Her two-form was a light green chameleon, with purple stripes. She usually wore a tang-top, and shorts. Her normal form was rarely used, but used still. It was the normal Identity attire; hooded-cloak.

Both of them had British accents.

They had almost reached their destination when something wrecked their hover-car's anti-gravity-spheres on the bottom of their transport. The couple shot forward onto the ground, but got up without damage.

"It's totaled!" Jep informed as he examined the wheels. They all had circular holes in the middle. "I don't know why though. I didn't see anything that would have done that, and I doubt anyone could have just dived under the car that quickly."

"Well at least we have your birthday gifts to help with getting to the lake." Leah grinned. She walked over and hugged her boyfriend from the neck with a cutesy smile on her face.

"I don't know if I should do that, Leah." Jep said. "We might not get to the right place. I haven't had any training in this yet."

"Oh come on. Just give it a try." Leah gave him a kiss to the cheek then batted her eyes at him and they were off.

They made it to the lake well enough, but unfortunately they made it right on top of the lake. *SPLOOSH!* The two identities went straight into the drink. Thankfully they could swim, so they swam back to the shore and began to shake the water off of themselves. Jep simply morphed his insides so that it would travel out a hole he made in his hand, but Leah had to wait till it was off the old-fashioned way; patience.

"Here." Jep offered. He reached his hand out to Leah and she accepted. Jep then attempted to slowly morph the water from her using his own Nanites, but ended up shifting her entire arm. In surprise Leah jerked back as did Jep.

"Well that's not going to work." He sighed.

"I'll just wait. It's okay." Leah assured as her hand went back to normal. "Wasn't there a picnic-basket in that car of yours?" The girl-Identity giggled a bit when Jep hit his face with his hand in hindsight.

"I'll be right back." Jep sighed as he teleported away to get the items.

Leah turned to the lake again and tried to dry herself off. Normally an Identity could just turn to a hard material and the water would just slide off, but unfortunately she furry in both her identity and mobian form. She took off her tennis and socks, that were not part of her morphable-parts, and began to look for some sea-shells if she could.

She began to daydream when a noise disturbed her. It was more than one noise actually. It sounded ambient, with a mixture of a woman's voice, and footsteps. The slightly nervous Identity turned to see who it was. A thing-figure; a female bat she thought, walked across the beach, right in front of the woods. The figure was not approaching her, so she only assumed that the person was taking a walk.

"You hear any strange sounds!?" Leah called out to the person. The bat turned her head slightly to her, then turned back, and continued walking. After not getting an answer, Leah simply shrugged and continued looking for shells.

Jep returned a few minutes later with the picnic-basket, a strange-looking gem, and a blanket. "Forgot I had my climate-stone in the car." He greeted as he placed the items down.

"Didn't you lose that stone about a year ago, and blamed it on Donny's chao-pet?" Leah smirked.

"… yes. I should probably say I'm so-… then again he doesn't know I found it."

"Aren't you kind." Leah giggled. They set up their little meal which was composed of cucumber-sandwiches, apricot-tea, snikerdoole-cookies, and some chicken with ranch-dip.

Identities in general do not need normal food. In fact, they can survive without any amount of nutrients virtually indefinitely. Though their Nanites do require air and carbon to grow, it takes at least a week before this becomes a problem, and even then they would have had to use a large mass of them. Still though, they could eat, and they could actually grow taste-buds, and absorb the nutrients. It did not do half as much as a battery would, or if they ate a piece of metal (not that they would), but it was the taste that they liked it for.

"Do you ever wonder about the whole meat-thing here?" Leah asked as she sipped some tea. Leah was always prone to asking strange questions. This made her look very smart though, and no one judged her much because of it.

"What do you mean?" Jep reverted as he popped a slice of cucumber that was left over into his mouth.

"Well the mobians eat meat, even though they're animals too. King Sonic's favorite food is Chilly-dogs, right?"

"Right… I dunno. I don't want to think of the alternative food-source." Jep began to not want to eat his chicken now.

"Alternative?" Leah asked obliviously.

"… Ch… Chao."

"That's disgusting!" Leah threw down her chicken.

"You asked!" Jep defended. "Maybe we could find out from my Dad. He's a mobian."

Before Leah could reply to this suggestion a large screeching sound emerged. The sound seemed to be coming from their right… deeper into the woods, and farther from the lake. Neither of them moved, and as soon as the screeching stopped, they finally let go of each other and packed up all their items.

"I'll call my Dad." Leah suggested as she tried to use her Identity-connection to reach her parent. She was stopped, and instead her eyes lit up a murky grey, and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Leah!" Jep yelled as he quickly picked her up and began to rouse her. Her eyes quickly faded back to normal, and she awoke.

"… I… I couldn't connect. S-something's blocking it." She stammered weakly.

"Or someone." Jep said with an angered but concerned face. "Are you alright? Can you walk?"

"… Yeah." Leah dizzily arose. "What do we do?"

"Well I guess we could try to investigate whatever's doing that." Jep could tell by Leah's reaction that she had no intention of doing anything related to that.

"Well we can't get home without the car." He reminded.

"Then just teleport us there." She suggested.

"I don't think I can make it that-… I know I can't make it that far."

"Is there somewhere closer that you might be able to get us?"

"… I think Mercia's main-village is about three miles from here. I might be able to get us that far, but we might end up on some other dimension for all I know."

"Can we at least try? If we get it wrong we can just… c-come back… h-here…" Leah Jep realized at the same time that going anywhere would be better than being there, and going back to the lake would be possibly fatal if whatever the thing was got them.

"Hold on tight." Jep said. Leah grabbed onto him with a large hug, and they disappeared.

When they reappeared they were not in the village, and they were not in another dimension. They were in a very old ghost-town, or more like a ghost-town-graveyard. It only had one stable house, and two destroyed houses. The rest was dust and wood. The dirt was so powdery from the mixed ash that it was floating like a gas here and there. The location itself was inside the woods, but had enough space around it that was bare ground.

"J-J-Jep!" Leah cried out as she clutched her boyfriend tighter. She did not look anywhere. It terrified her too much. Jep just stood there; trying his best to keep her quiet.

"… W… We have to s-stay quiet, Leah." He suggested. Once again, the bat from before passed them. Leah was still not looking, but Jep got a better notice. She was very scrawny, but not dangerously. She looked a little under-fed, and wore what he could only assume was some kind of school-uniform. It was a black-suit with a white tie. No shoes or gloves. She had very long hair that was just as grey as her fur and face. Her eyes were grey as well, and her wings were long and thin.

"Excuse me." Jep urged as he waved to the bat. Leah nudged off of him to see who he was talking to.

"Jep…" She said weakly. Jep did not hear her. He put his arm on the bat's shoulder, and she stopped.

Leah cringed and turned her face away from the girl; thinking that something terrible was about to happen. The girl did not move. For about ten seconds she remained immobile until Jep shook her a bit. The bat then turned her head towards him, with her dead eyes, then looked around slowly for a while.

"Can you hear us?" Jep inquired as he let go. The girl nodded faintly and dimly said "next" then continued to look around. Finally she stopped. Her eyes changed from grey to gold, though Jep and Leah could not tell, then without moving at all, she seemed to rush forward further into the houses with incredible speed that drilled the ground away.

"Jep… can we please leave?" Leah pleaded.

"Yes… yes- ye-" Jep had to slap himself to finish his sentence. They rushed through the forest, and were nearing the road when they heard a large scream from behind.

"It sounded like someone's dying…" Jep described.

"…Do we go back?" Leah asked.

"… I'll check."

"What? You can't just leave me here!" Leah grabbed Jep's arm and did not let go.

"I promise that I'll run back like a sissy if anything happens, okay? Just hide in the car. We should be near it."

Leah was about to protest once again when the scream came a second time. It terrified them both, but if at least one of them did not help, they would not be able to live with themselves. However Leah would not let Jep go until he had walked her back to the car and handed her the climate-stone.

"If you see something, or hear something, activate it near the ground. Use rain for come back, and snow for your safe. It only has three uses left, so only use snow if it's been past ten minutes." Jep kissed Leah on her forehead and turned, but she grabbed him by the arm and forced him into a large teary-hug, then he teleported away before she could protest further.

The town was the same, with its ashy-air thickening. It was a good thing he could deactivate normal senses as an identity; otherwise he would be choking. There was no sound at all aside from a light breeze. He cautiously and slowly walked forward, till he was next to the first house.

He heard nothing here, and so he passed it. He was at the next house; one of the destroyed ones. He went near it to an extent. A small piece of paper was stuck, taped, onto a wrecked door. He pulled it off and saw a picture of a tall thin man in a suit, with a eyeless, noseless, mouthless, earless, white face. He recognized this myth as something known as "The Slender Man". He turned it around and saw in almost faded black ink the words

"Slender"

"Steals us."

"Don't approach."

"Leave."

Jep noticed that the word "Slender" was not part of "Slender Man." There was no mark of the word "Man" in it, or connected. Then he remembered the black suit that the bat-girl was wearing. Was she some type of Slender-Woman? Quickly Jep went through his memory of every type of rumor he had on the Slender Man.

He hunts people fifteen and younger.

He uses hypnosis.

He takes them to a different dimension.

He has tentacle or spider-leg like arms.

He is very thin.

He appears out of nowhere.

Six reminded him that usually if this were to happen, you would turn around, and he would be right there. So he turned around… very slowly.

"PHEW!" He exclaimed when nothing was there. Then he remembered the part about fifteen or younger… Leah.

Without any sense at all he screamed out "LEAH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" He waited for almost a minute before a faint amount of snow brushed past his face. He almost fainted from the relief, but did realize that he had just let the… creature know that he was there, so he kept his consciousness and continued walking.

He found nothing in the third house, which was also destroyed, and passed it. He was at the woods now. The end of the area. The only place he hadn't checked out was the first house; the one that was intact.

Jep tried and tried to conjure the strength the walk inside there. He walked back and forth in front of it for almost five minutes. He could not waste time though. He had to make a decision now.

"It's been long since the scream came." He pondered to himself; trying to come up with a reason to leave. "That was probably just the person… a-and if it was someone I can't help them now. R-right…"

Jep turned to leave, and was almost inside the woods when "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH!" A female scream in horror and pain came out for the third time. Jep knew he had to help now. He started towards the door then felt a drop of water hit his head, then another, then another. Rain.

Now he was in trouble. Would he go back to Leah, or would he stay and help? (Skip to Option 2 if he stays. Continue to Option one if he goes to help Leah.)

Option 1

"Leah needs me." Jep sighed as he rushed off to his girlfriend. He contemplated teleporting to her, but seeing how that was less than reliable at the moment, he simply ran. Either way, being an identity, he got to her rather quickly.

"Leah, I'm here." He said as he got out of the bushes. Leah was not in sight. "LEAH!" He yelled out. A large banging sound came from the trunk of the car. Jep threw off the lid, and pulled a shaking terrified Leah out of it.

"Sh-she-she… c-came after me…" Leah cried; hugging Jep tightly.

"She-… How? I was just there… I heard her attacking someone." Jep informed in a slightly indifferent way, though that was not his intention.

"I SAW HER! Sh-… It walked up to me… it was… boney… like it was almost a skeleton… it tried to eat me, or s-something. IT TRIED TO EAT ME!"

Jep held Leah closely; trying his best to comfort her. "Then…" She began again, "it just left. Like it could sense someone else…"

"… When did it do that?" Jep asked slightly nervous about what he was thinking.

"I don't know… two minutes?"

Two minutes. It was two minutes ago exactly that the scream came again. Whoever the "Slender" was after must be regenerating. The Slender must have sensed the person, and gone back to finish her. But that meant that when she was done with her prey… she would come back for Leah.

Jep set Leah down gently then ripped off all the car wheels, and replaced them with Nanite ones. He hadn't the experience to do this perfectly, but they would have to do. "We need to go right now." Jep ordered as he opened the door for Leah.

"But what abou-"

"Whoever the Slender thing is after is dead by now. We don't have much time before it comes back for you and me." Jep helped his nervous girlfriend into the car and they rushed off at the top speed. Normally Leah would complain about how dangerous this type of driving is, but she could not care less now that someone was after them.

Jep turned on the radio to try to calm Leah down, but nothing could help her right now. What she saw would take months to rub off, and even then, if she was to even get the slightest amount of memorabilia of that moment, she would go back into her shell again.

She was already curled up with dark-blue sad eyes facing the floor of the car. She would not look up, and she would not look to her side no matter what.

Jep tried to look brave and calm, but he was just as afraid as Leah. The only reason he could be so put-together is because he was too busy trying to take care of Leah to actually show his fear. So he just drove. With his hands shaking and his face turned only to the road, he drove to wherever he could.

"trm m off... phease…" Leah said faintly. He mouth was muffled by being blocked by her knees and she was talking so quietly that Jep did not even hear here. "J-Jep… turn it down please…" She said again as she forced her head up enough to make sure he could hear her.

Jep turned and nodded his head. He reached for the nob when Leah let out a terrified scream. He had to either look behind himself and risk crashing, or stop the car, so he asked "WHAT WHAT?!"

Leah's hand practically vibrated as she pointed to a figure… chasing them. Jep had to turn his head for a short moment to see what it was. It was tall. It was light grey. It had a now tattered and torn black suit, with a white tie, no gloves, no shoes. It's face looked almost like a skull, with black socket-eyes, no mouth, strange melted-skin hands, long two-inch long feet, and long two-inch long hands. And… it was gaining on them.

Jep did not know what he was going to do, and Leah had already dived under the dash-board and was praying under her breath. The identity-male could not accelerate any more than three-hundred-miles-per-hour… or could he?

He turned around and shot two goops of Identity-Serum onto the back of the truck. The two piles of Nanites morphed themselves into thrusters and blasted them through the woods; going at least six-hundred-miles-per-hour.

Jep morphed out a second pair of hands to drive while he used the other pair to blast away whatever was in front of him. There was so much in his way, from Trees, to stumps, to boulders, that he ended up shooting in all directions.

"SHE'S STILL COMING!" Leah screamed. And she was right. The Slender creature was actually still gaining, but Jep could do nothing more. He was wasting whatever energy he had trying to clear the path, and the thrusters could not go any faster.

The Slender came right behind the truck and ran right through the trunk as if she was acid (Not acid-monster related). She reached out to grab Jep's head with her claws now extending longer and longer, when the car jolted forward, and shot everyone across the road.

Jep landed hard on his back, but quickly regenerated. Leah ran up to him from where the now flame-engulfed car was. The male-identity picked her up, and continued running through the road. He morphed his own feet into thrusters and shot off at a good four-hundred-miles-per-hour.

Finally, after a minute or so, a town was in their sights. They were so close. Too close. Someone would notice their powers, and figure out that they were identities. Mercia hated identities. At least this Mercia did. Jep had no choice. He morphed his feet back to normal, and ran up at a normal mobian-speed to the town.

He had almost passed the brick-wall that separated the town and the woods when from the side, Slender jumped out. He could not react. He only saw her after she had sliced her sickening claws through his top-chest; barely missing the nervously-unconscious Leah's head.

Jep dropped Leah in the process. It felt like someone had stuck a harpoon through him then injected gallons of glue through it. He did not move. He could not move. Whatever Slender did to him actually paralyzed him.

Before he fell, the creature picked him up by his neck; digging the ends of her claws into him, then from her face came a long, murky jaw. It grew, and grew, and grew till it was at least five inches long down, and kept going till it was ten. Then… she moved close to his face and the essence of his life, his life-force, his energy, was sucked out by this monster.

The process forced Jep to twitch slightly as his very soul felt the pain, but then… the slightest amount of hope arose. "HEY!" A mobian man from the town yelled out as he ran towards them. Slender dropped Jep and disappeared to the woods before she was seen. Jep fell unconscious; three-fourths dead.

Finally he woke up in a hotel-room that someone had turned into a hospital-room. His eyes flickered slightly as they realized what was going on. He thought it was all a dream at first… but then he looked down and saw it; the scar from where Slender sliced him.

There was a grey-white goo hanging off the side of his wound. It made him feel sick to look at. He tried to pull it out, but it sent a surge of pain through his entire body. He tried again; this time he got it out, but it was still extremely painful. It almost knocked him out again.

He tried to regenerate the wound, but it still hurt to even do that. So, he turned off his nervous system, and fixed himself, though even then he could feel the unpleasantness of it all as his Nanites slowly spewed out the strange glue-like substance.

A few of the townsfolk came in. They explained where he was, what room Leah was in, that Leah was okay but very nervous, and told him that they would call his parents. Jep's parents were worried, and said that Leah's Mom went after them. They said that they'd be there in about an hour, seeing that they could not teleport in public. Then he talked to Leah's Dad.

"Hello?" Jep answered.

"Jep, this is Leah's Father." A very concerned voice answered.

"… Hello Mister Graces." Jep said weakly.

"Jep it's… I'm not angry at you. I'm… it's just…"

"L- Leah's alright. She's shaken up, but they said she'll be back to normal soon."

"That's… that's good. H-How are you holding up, Kid?"

"Well… I'm alive I guess… somewhat… um should I talk to Mrs. Graces too?"

"… Y-… She-… She's not here. She never came back after going after you two."

"She was following us? Why?"

"To make sure nothing… happened… but… she's not back yet. Do you remember anything? Seeing her, maybe?"

"N-no… I'm… I'm… She-… I need to go, Mr. Graces… so-sorry…" Jep hang up the phone and placed it nervously on the desk next to him. He knew where Leah's mom was. She was dead. Dead, lying down in the remains of a ghost-town house. It was her screams that they heard. It had to be. Only an Identity could be drained and still regenerate as strong as ever, and she was definitely stronger than him of Leah. That was why The Slender thing left Leah; because it sensed that Mrs. Graces had gotten her power back again. But an Identity can only take so much.

She was dead. The Mother of his girlfriend was dead. And he deserted her.

"I HAVE TO GO BACK!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the desk; breaking it. "I'm going as soon as I can get out of this place." Jep roused off a bit as he began to regain his strength. He would need it.

The parents were delayed about an hour more than they could get to the hotel. Leah was up before Jep, and went to go see him. When she opened the door all that was left was a drained, dead, corpse. His Nanites were defragmenting, and his chaos energy, his life-force, was completely drained. His eyes were black, and the glue-like substance dripped from his neck and hands.

(TO CONTINUE FROM THIS OPTION GO TO STORY ONE OF PART TWO)

OPTION 2

"I'll just check this really quickly. I can't just leave this person in here." Jep growled to himself.

He opened the door slowly and moved around the house. It was pasty, and ashy, and caved-in in places such as the kitchen and the living room. To his left was a stairway leading to the second floor. On the side of it was a black-scorched hole. Something fought something here.

He contemplated walking up the stairs, but realized that every time someone did that the creaking alerted the monster, so he used his chaos-energy abilities to float up. He placed his feet softly on the ground and walked to one of the rooms.

As he made his way through, he began to hear a low groaning sound from the right-side bedroom. He quietly walked over and saw a body; dying. And not just anybody; an identity. And not just any identity; Leah's mother.

She must have followed them to make sure they kept the date G-rated, and gotten attacked by… whatever it was. Jep rushed over to her, and used his own chaos energy to slowly heal her just enough that she could talk.

"… J-Jep…" Mrs. Graces weakly sighed. "I'm… sorry… y-y… ne-… ne-eed… to go… now."

Jep ignored her plea and just kept trying to heal her. As he began to push a strange-glue-like substance out of her, Mrs. Graces screamed in agony, so he stopped.

"I'm getting you out of here, Mrs. Graces." Jep slowly and gently picked her up and turned around to leave when it found him.

The bat girl stood in front of him; blocking his way. She looked almost like she was disappointed or confused, with her head tilted to the side ever so slightly.

"I don't know who or what you are, but back off!" Jep morphed his arm into a sword-slash-cannon, and aimed it directly at the Slender-bat. She only walked closer.

"I SAID BACK O-" The Slender-bat jabbed her long nailed-hands into the inside of his cannon-arm; sending a stinging pain through him. He dropped Mrs. Graces, who was now unconscious, but tried to stay on his feet. His hand was stuck in its arm-cannon form, but he could not use it.

Jep punched the bat hard in the face; crumbling her skull as if it was paper-Mache. He then tried to pull it out of her head, but found his hand stuck. The glue-like substance was keeping his hand there.

Jep began to detach his arm's Nanites, but he wasn't fast enough. The "Bat" opened its mouth wide, at least eight inches so, and began to drain his life-force. He became weaker, and weaker, as the creature became stronger and stronger.

In his last effort, Jep placed his arm-cannon hand on Mrs. Graces and teleported her away. He was hoping for a nearby town, but he could not know for sure.

Jep's life-force was near gone now. All he could see in his last moments was what the bat really looked like. It was tall, with very long and scrawny arms, grey and white skin, with its tattered suit and tie, black-socket-eyes, no mouth, and a beast-like stare. Then, he was dead.

Leah was now hiding in the trunk of the car; waiting for Jep. "Is he alright? Did the thing get him?" She thought to herself. She tried to think of anything positive but simply could not. The experience terrified her, and she could not take it much longer.

She opened the trunk slowly… and saw it; the Slender creature in the real form it had. After she had finished screaming in horror, Leah became so frightened that she actually teleported herself away, though she did not know where.

She was still in the woods, on the road… and there was Slender; right behind her, about to drain her too. Leah did not take up any time. She zoomed through the asphalt, with Slender tailing her to her max speed until *BANG!* A truck hit Slender. This gave Leah a chance.

She did not care who what or how that truck got there, she just ran. She looked behind herself only once, and saw no Slender, so she continued. She eventually found herself at the lake again. She had no escape… except for…

Leah dove into the water. She could stay in there for hours if she needed to, seeing how she did not need air, and so decided to swim as far down as she could.

The lake was sacred, and never to be touched. This made Leah nervous, but at least she did not mean to disgrace this rule. But it did not matter.

When she finally thought that she was at last safe, she slowly started to go upward. She was getting closer, and closer. The last thing she saw was a black-silhouette in the shape of a very slender-figure.

Two men, the ones from the truck, eventually found Mrs. Graces, and saved her, but the two children were never heard from again. Mrs. Graces was able to tell about how it attacked her, and so the people and government made posters, and created weapons against this threat. Would it work? Or was this new horror too powerful already?


End file.
